Channel
Not to be confused with casting times. A channeled ability is an ability that can be interrupted through specific crowd control effects. Interrupting a channeled ability is desirable either to end its effects early or to prevent the ability from successfully firing in the first place. Activating a channeled ability will cause the caster to stop moving and begin channeling for a specific duration. These abilities are interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit casting, namely: airborne, forced action, polymorph, silence, stun and suppression. Some casting channels actively prevent the caster from making other actions (such as autoattacking, moving or casting their other abilities). However, this is a luxury and not a rule; in most cases the caster is still able to perform other actions but doing so will interrupt the channel. Most activatable items and summoner spells can be used while channeling without interrupting, which is particularly useful information for jungle : as consuming will not interrupt . List of Channeled Abilities ; Champion abilities Movement Channels The following abilities can also be interrupted by any form of crowd control that interrupts movement, namely: snare and entangle, in addition to all those listed above. ;Champion abilities ;Other Objective Channels The following abilities can also be interrupted by taking damage (this does not include health costs). As of V4.4, shielded champions will still be interrupted even if the damage is mitigated. Attacking Channel With the release of , a new form of channeling was added to the game. Unlike previous forms of channeling, is interrupted by attack-inhibiting crowd control effects rather than casting-inhibiting effects, namely: airborne, entangle, forced action, polymorph, stun and suppression. Unlike other forms of channel, silence does not interrupt the channel and entangle will. The only example of an attacking channel does not inhibit movement. Charged Abilities With the release of , a new subtype of channeling was added to the game - charging. A charged ability has two activations - the first begins the charging and the second will fire the ability. While using smart casting, the player must keep the hotkey held down to charge the ability and it will fire upon releasing the key. Unlike casting channels, the caster is still able to move freely including the use of and . Charging is a sub-classification. The forms of crowd control that will interrupt a charged ability depends on the ability's supertype. Casting Times Most champion abilities that are cast (like ) have a very brief casting time that will interrupt other actions, such as movement or attacking (most will automatically have the champion continue in their previous actions, although some will interrupt previous actions indefinitely). These casting times cannot be interrupted except by the caster's death. Casting times will show a channeling bar on screen, although the bars of short casting times will often not be drawn except on very high framerates. Champions will ignore crowd control effects while casting, with the exception of airborne/knockabout effects. This is different from crowd control immunity as the effect can persist the duration of the casting time. If a champion is knocked about while casting, the skill will still fire from the point of cast regardless of the caster's position at the time of fire (although it's worth noting that the animation will occasionally fire from the new location). For blinks and dashes, they too will move toward the selected target after the casting has finished regardless of crowd control effects suffered during the cast time. "Casting" is sometimes referred to as "charging", although charging was assigned to a new mechanic with the release of . Some notable examples of longer casting times, or casting times that are frequently labelled bugs on account of their ability to ignore crowd control: es:Canalización zh:Channel Category:Gameplay elements